Once Upon a Timeless in the West
by juicywucy
Summary: Lucy and Wyatt end up in a room together in the old Wild West, naturally things happen...
1. Chapter 1

**Never written anything before but thought I'd give it a go ! Hope it's OK**

They were in the Old Wild West – still trying to figure out what Emma was up to. They'd been snooping around the place all day and had finally decided she was probably going to make some sort of move when the local dignitaries officially opened the new railroad tracks and station the next morning – it was the only thing of any importance happening round here that they could find!

Rufus, Lucy and Wyatt had ended up in the saloon. All three were tired and hot from a day of fruitless investigation. Rufus suggested getting a room as there was no more they could accomplish that evening. Lucy was wilting – the heat of the day getting to her trussed up in the historically accurate but stiflingly hot dress.

"Yeah, good idea Rufus" she agreed. "I, for one, have had enough for today."

"Ok," Wyatt added "I'll see about some rooms".

Unfortunately, there was only one room available at the saloon and the bartender had made it clear it wasn't a suitable establishment for 'ladies'. Wyatt refused to leave Lucy alone all night as he just felt it wasn't safe, and since Rufus was on his side Rufus got the room in the saloon whilst Lucy and Wyatt trudged across the street to the hotel. As they made their way up the porch steps to the front door, Lucy realised they were going to have to share a room if Wyatt was as dead set as he seemed on protecting her. That involved concocting a plausible story which probably meant they'd need to pretend to be married as there was no other way they could conceivably share a room in this time period. She glanced sidelong at Wyatt wondering if this thought had occurred to him!

Wyatt held the door open for Lucy and she flounced in with a "Why, thank you sir!" Wyatt smirked at her and followed. The man at the desk stood politely as Wyatt enquired about a room for the night.

"Yes, we do have a room free Sir, and may I take your name please?" the receptionist asked.

"Err, Mr and Mrs Eastwood" answered Wyatt. Lucy coughed and covered her mouth in an attempt to hide her snort of amusement. She looked around taking in her surroundings as Wyatt finished up with the receptionist.

"Shall we go, Clint?" Lucy asked, seeing that Wyatt had finished signing in. "Yes ma'am!" he replied trying not to laugh. As they made their way upstairs he took her arm and whispered "I nearly went with Butch Cassidy which would make you the Sundance Kid!" which had Lucy giggling again.

They made it to their room; Wyatt quickly checking the place was safe. He opened the window to let some air in, then dumped his jacket on a chair and sat on the bed to pull off his boots. It was then that he glanced over at Lucy. She had already begun to remove her many layers of clothing – completely oblivious to Wyatt's presence in her bid to cool off. Her outer dress lay on a chair and she was currently removing her petticoats. Wyatt knew he shouldn't be watching but he just couldn't stop himself. Lucy was now down to her shift and corset and as Wyatt watched she used water from the pitcher on the side and a cloth on her arms and neck to remove the grime from the day and cool herself down. Now Wyatt knew he really shouldn't be watching and averted his eyes. But moments later his eyes were back on Lucy, drawn to her and unable to look away.

Finally feeling better Lucy made her way over to Wyatt, pulling the hairpins from her hair and letting it fall to her shoulders, unaware of Wyatt's earlier scrutiny or the desire now shining in his eyes.

"Wyatt, can you unlace this corset for me please?" Lucy asked.

"Uh, yeah, uh sure" Wyatt replied, barely able to form a coherent sentence. She turned her back to him and his fingers fumbled with the tight lacings. As the corset loosened Lucy felt Wyatt's fingers gently brush the hair from her shoulders, revealing her smooth, pale shoulder. Moments later, his lips caressed that same shoulder, eliciting a soft gasp from Lucy. His mouth moved upward to her neck trailing kisses in its wake making Lucy moan…


	2. Chapter 2

**Gutted that Timeless hasn't been reviewed - let's hope another channel picks it up ! Here's chapter 2 - sorry, updates won't be fast !**

Lucy turned to face Wyatt – her eyes now fixed on his. Then she looked down to his lips and kissed him fiercely. Wyatt responded, his hands moving to her back and pressing her to him. Lucy's arms wound around his neck, whilst she continued her assault upon his mouth. Suddenly, she pulled back

"Are you sure this is what you want Wyatt?" she questioned him, her dark eyes gazing into the blue depths of his.

"More than anything" he replied as he brought his mouth down on hers once more. He lifted her into his arms and gently placed her on the bed. They kissed, then explored each other with wandering hands, gentle sighs, moans and more as the night wore on.

Lucy awoke to bright sunlight streaming through a crack in the curtains. It took a moment for her to register where she was, and in whose tight embrace she was held. She smiled to herself when she recalled the number of times they had found each other during the night. Wyatt was still fast asleep, his strong arms wound around her keeping her body pressed close to his. She could have stayed there all day, but unfortunately they had Emma to contend with and had agreed to meet Rufus early to get back on the search. Lucy's movement in his arms woke Wyatt. He lifted his head from the pillow and looked at her with bleary eyes.

"Can't be morning yet – go back to sleep" he mumbled, placing a kiss on her cheek and dropping his head back to the pillow. Lucy smiled

"Sorry Wyatt we have to get up and meet Rufus" she replied.

"Let's just stay here all day" Wyatt responded, his reply muffled by the pillow.

"I'd love to," Lucy began "but someone has to help me get back into that 19th century dress!"

"I think my skills only extend to getting women out of historical clothing" Wyatt retorted smugly – still not moving his head from the pillow.

"Wyatt, come on, we need to get going unless we want Rufus finding us in bed together!" Lucy said, slightly exasperated.

Wyatt sighed. "Not that I mind Rufus finding out what's going on, but I suppose it would be good to keep this to ourselves for just a while." He agreed. "But I'm only moving if you agree to a day in bed with me when we get back to 2017" With that Wyatt gave her his trademark dimpled smile. Lucy's response was to give Wyatt a slow, deep and thoroughly wanton kiss. "Any time" she whispered in his ear.

Wyatt groaned. "How am I supposed to get up and function after that?" he whined, but Lucy was already up and laughing at him.

Somehow the two got up and dressed and were in time to meet Rufus, who quietly noticed a difference in his teammates and filed the information away to tell Jiya at a later date.


	3. Chapter 3

After some discussion Lucy, Wyatt and Rufus decided to go and check out the station where the celebrations for the new train line were being held later that day. The morning was warming up and the trio traipsed through the heat to the station. Luckily, it was still too early for anyone else to be around and they had the place to themselves. Wyatt went over to the stage that had been built specially for the occasion and began hunting for clues to Emma's plan whilst Lucy and Rufus took to snooping around the ticket booths.

Lucy and Rufus were interrupted by shouting from the stage. Peering out through the door, they saw Wyatt, his arms pulled behind his back, in the custody of the sheriff and his deputy. Wyatt was arguing with them but when he noticed Lucy and Rufus he gestured to the stage with his head. Rufus just managed to pull Lucy back out of sight before they were seen by the sheriff. The two hid in the ticket booths although Lucy was not at all happy about it.

"We need to get out there and help Wyatt!" she hissed.

"No way, Lucy." Rufus replied. "We can't help him if we're in custody too, and since we don't know what they think he's done our best bet is to find out and then get him free"

Lucy glowered but seemed to see the sense in what Rufus was saying. Just then, there was a commotion as Wyatt was dragged past where they were hiding. From what they could hear being said (or rather yelled) as Wyatt was hauled along by the deputy, Lucy and Rufus pieced together that Wyatt seemed to be accused of cattle rustling. Once the noise died down, Rufus carefully peered out from their hiding place.

"Well, this must be one of Emma's little ploys unless Wyatt's been busy overnight!" Rufus said.

Lucy coloured slightly and looked away, thinking of just how busy Wyatt and her had been during the night. Thankfully, Rufus was wandering over to the stage and didn't notice. Lucy followed him over.

"What do you think Wyatt wanted us to find over here?" he wondered.

Then Lucy spotted it.

"Rufus – look!" she said, pointing.

"Damn! How are we supposed to deal with that?" he queried, seeing the bomb, red lights flickering, hidden beneath the stage where the podium stood.

"How much time do we have left?" Lucy asked nervously.

"It's got 2 hours on the clock" replied Rufus, his hand rubbing the back of his neck as he warily eyed the bomb.

"Can you disarm it?" Lucy enquired, looking up at Rufus hopefully.

"Lucy, I'm a coder; computers – yes – bombs – no! This is what we have Wyatt for!"

"Well, we don't have Wyatt now so we've got to do this ourselves unless we can get him out of jail, or wherever they've taken him, and back here in 2 hours!" Lucy said, her voice rising in pitch as the reality of their situation sunk in.

"OK, OK, we'll think of something, maybe we can – " Rufus began but was interrupted by the sound of instruments tuning up and voices coming from behind the platform.

Lucy turned, a look of dread on her face as she realised the band were making their way to the stage to get ready for the railway line opening. Glancing at Rufus, she quickly bent down and pulled the bomb off the wood, hiding it in her skirts.

"Lucy, what the – " Rufus was stopped again as the band came into view, and Lucy quickly – but carefully - marched away.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the last part – hope you like it!**

"Lucy, what are you doing? What if that goes off in your hand?" whispered Rufus furiously, pointing at the bomb Lucy held in the folds of her skirt as he caught up to her.

"Well I can hardly let all those innocent people be blown up can I?" she retorted – equally angry at the situation they had found themselves in.

Rufus sighed, then said "OK – maybe we can take it out of town somewhere and let it detonate there."

"Not too keen on this bumping along on a horse – any idea how stable these things are?" Lucy questioned, glancing at the bomb. "And we still need to rescue Wyatt" she continued, walking towards the centre of town.

"Coder – not bomb disposal remember? I have no idea if it would blow up if we banged it around" Rufus began, following her "and I think I don't want to find out. So, we're back to the question – what are we going to do about it?"

"I think I have a plan." Lucy replied.

"What's the plan?" Rufus queried, watching the bomb-carrying Lucy, her brow furrowed in thought.

"Well, we need a couple of horses for a quick getaway, and you need to get to the Lifeboat and have it ready to go; I think we're going to need a speedy exit!" said Lucy, thinking through her plan as she spoke.

"OK," Rufus said slowly, "and the bomb?" he queried

"Yeah, I've got that covered!" Lucy smiled back at him.

Rufus shook his head "I've got a bad feeling about this" he muttered quietly under his breath. Luckily, Lucy was marching ahead with a purpose now and didn't hear him.

Wyatt was hot. Hot, bothered and angry at his current predicament. He was supposed to be protecting Lucy and Rufus. Instead he was locked in an airless jail, the sheriff a few metres away at his desk, with zero opportunity for escape. He had spotted Emma's bomb strapped to the podium at the railway station but had been unable to diffuse it before the sheriff and deputy had arrested him. So Lucy and Rufus were out there with an unexploded bomb to deal with – that was assuming they'd noticed him motioning to the stage and had even found it. Wyatt sighed, hanging his head, his arms resting through the bars of the cell.

Moments later, Wyatt's head snapped up as he heard the sound of Lucy's voice. What the hell was she doing here? Didn't she know that she could be arrested too? Who knew what other lies Emma had told the sheriff? All these thoughts raced through Wyatt's mind as Lucy approached the sheriff.

But Wyatt's worries were unfounded as Lucy proceeded to charm the sheriff with words and coy smiles (as she had already done with his deputy), and got him to agree to her speaking to her 'husband' for a few minutes. Wyatt stared in admiration as Lucy flounced over to him, turning once to shyly smile at the sheriff and thank him once more. Realising she had an audience, Lucy played her role admirably, kissing Wyatt briefly on the lips and then seeming to both chastise him and show her distress at the situation.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" Wyatt hissed angrily "It's not safe – you could be arrested or worse"

"Don't worry, I have a plan" replied Lucy, glancing over her shoulder quickly to check the sheriff wasn't paying too much attention to what she was saying. "In 10 minutes make sure you're as far away from the back wall of the cell as you can – use that mattress to cover yourself" Lucy answered, pointing to the thin mattress covering the bed in the corner of the cell.

"Lucy, what are you planning?" Wyatt asked worriedly.

"The bomb – I'm going to blow a hole at the back of the cell" she whispered back "just make sure you're ready to run after the explosion" and with that she was off, as Wyatt desperately tried to reach her through the bars calling her name.

Once outside, Lucy rounded the corner to make her way behind the jail. Hoping fervently that no one would see her, she carefully placed the bomb at the back of what she guessed was Wyatt's cell. She checked the timer once more – 10 minutes left – just as she had planned. Looking around, she spotted an old bucket and placed it on top of the bomb so it was hidden from view. Breathing in a deep breath, she walked away praying this would all work out as she hoped. Lucy walked quickly to the end of the alley, and down the adjoining street, trying to get far enough away to be clear of the bomb blast whilst still close enough to call to Wyatt so they could get away together.

The ten minutes felt like ten years to Lucy, and during this time all the worst scenarios played out in her head. Just as she was imagining a seriously injured Wyatt for the umpteenth time, there was a huge bang; buildings around her shook from the blast and smoke and debris from the jail fell all around her. Lucy covered her head with her arms at the same time as running to the end of the alley.

"Wyatt! Wyatt!" she screamed, coughing from the dust still swirling in the air. Heart pounding, Lucy waited – nothing. Then, as she made her way further into the alley a grey shape approached her, weaving on unsteady feet, covered in dust and coughing.

"Wyatt?" she queried, moving towards the figure.  
"Let's go Lucy" Wyatt croaked, taking her arm.

Relief washed through Lucy as she realised Wyatt seemed OK. Taking his hand in hers, the two began to run down the alley, away from the jail. Emerging onto the main road, they paused, but most of the townsfolk were staring at the partially destroyed jail, and no one was looking their way. Lucy did notice the sheriff and his deputy, dusty and dirty but otherwise unhurt, stumbling out of the wrecked building and being helped by the onlookers. Lucy was thankful they had made it – she hadn't wanted to hurt either man; after all they had simply been doing their jobs.

Pointing to the left, Lucy dragged Wyatt away from the shelter of the alley.

"I've got horses this way" she said, tugging on Wyatt's hand. He nodded, still suffering with the after-effects of the smoke and dust and not able to reply.

They made their way swiftly to the horses and mounted up. Just as they set off, they heard angry shouts from behind them. Wyatt glanced back as they raced away, seeing some men running to their own horses to mount a pursuit. Luckily, their pursuers wasted valuable minutes calming their mounts which had been close to the explosion and were now understandably skittish.

Lucy clung to her horse hoping she wouldn't fall as her and Wyatt galloped out of the town towards the Lifeboat. Wyatt seemed to have shaken off some of the effects of the blast, as he gave her a smirk when Lucy looked over at him. She grinned back, holding on tight, hoping their luck would hold.

Finally, they came to the spot where the Lifeboat was hidden, in a dip behind some boulders. Wyatt jumped from his horse, Lucy virtually falling off hers in her desire to get to the Lifeboat. As Lucy clambered over the boulders, Wyatt checked the pursuit, but the figures in the distance were too far away to be a problem. Sighing in relief, he shooed the horses away and then followed Lucy.

Rufus welcomed them as they clambered aboard the Lifeboat and began strapping in.

"Let's go Rufus, we've got company on the way" Lucy said nervously.

"A few seconds and we'll be off" he replied, making his final checks for their return trip. "Well done Lucy, wasn't sure you were going to pull it off!" Rufus said, chuckling.

"Yeah, thanks for nearly blowing me up Lucy!" Wyatt added, coughing again for effect.

"Hey, I still saved you, and dealt with the bomb!" Lucy replied smugly. "I love it when a plan comes together!" she added.

"Was that an A-Team reference?" asked Rufus incredulously. "Did she just make an A-Team reference?"

Wyatt laughed which turned into a coughing fit, so all he could do was nod as Rufus shook his head in disbelief and took them home.


End file.
